The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 1
| next= }} Summary Davian wakes after having a nightmare We find out more about this event in and , as well as a much more detailed recollection of it in ., fingering the long-healed scar across his face. He fell asleep while studying in his room at Tol Athian. He stretches and goes back to thumbing through one of the many books that he has read several times. Sometime later, his best friend Wirr comes knocking at his door, telling Davian that the runaway Leehim has been found, and that Davian and Wirr are expected in the Administrator’s office as witnesses. They head down the North Tower, where Davian’s room is at, and make their way to Administrator Talean’s office in the east wing of the old castle. On the way Wirr explains that Leehim was caught when he used a trickle of Essence to light a campfire and set off the Finders of some Administrators that were nearby, who then turned him over to Talean. Wirr reminds Davian of Asha’s offer to take his place, but he refuses. In the office is Administrator Talean, Elder Olin, Elder Seandra, and Leehim secured to a chair. With all now in attendance, Talean reads the charges again Leehim of leaving the school without a Shackle and unbound by the Fourth Tenet, in violation of the Treaty, with the punishment of being turned into a Shadow. Elder Olin touches a black disc to Leehim’s neck as the boy pleads for mercy. After a moment Leehim begins to convulse violently and black veins crawl across his face, marking him a Shadow, and passes out. Davian and Wirr are excused with thanks for being witnesses and told to head back to bed. Both know that sleep is not coming anytime soon after witnessing that, and head back up to Davian’s room together. Back in Davian’s room, Wirr tries to comfort Davian about the upcoming Trials in three weeks. Davian earned his Mark three years ago but has been unable to even touch Essence since then. If he cannot pass the Trials, he will be turned into a Shadow just like Leehim. Wirr tries to reassure Davian and lies to him saying he thinks that Davian will pass the Trials. Davian sees the lie as dark, smoke-like tendrils escaping from Wirr’s mouth and calls him on it. Wirr gives in but still admits he thinks there is a chance for Davian to pass. Davian suggests that maybe if he told the Elders about his ability it may change their minds and they could help him. Wirr reminds him that it would not be enough and even though being able to see when people lie isn’t the same as being able to Read them, it would be close enough and the Elders would be forced to turn him in as an Augur. Davian relents and tells Wirr he is going to go back to studying then. Wirr tells him to get some rest, suggesting that maybe the lack of sleep is draining Davian’s ReserveWe find out more about Davian’s Reserve briefly in and then much more in . and that’s what is keeping him from being able to use Essence, then heads off to his own bed. Davian thanks Wirr for the company then tries reading some before giving up and heading to bed himself. Characters Appeared *Davian *Leehim Perethar *Elder Olin *Elder Seandra *Administrator Talean *Torin Wirrander Andras as Wirr Mentioned *Ashalia Chaedris as Asha *Elder Caen Geography *Caladel *Tol Athian (mentioned) Terms *Administration *Augur *Essence *Finder *Gifted *Read *Reserve *Shackle *Shadow *Tenets *Treaty *Trials Category:Chapters